Hurricane Streets
by RevengeOfThePhoenix
Summary: Jackie "Jax" Van Horn is a spunky, yet homeless, sixteen year old girl who steals in order to survive in Chicago. She's always gotten away with it but what happens when she steals the wallet of one CM Punk...?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another friggin' story has plagued my imagination. My muse is, once again, being a bitch about my other stories. I don't own a thing besides Jax. Forgive me for being so absent in my updates and enjoy this hot mess.**

**Plot: You never know what to expect in the streets of Chicago. So much hustle and bustle that you ignore a lot of things around you so you can keep track of your own life. Jackie "Jax" Van Horn is a 16-year-old, homeless girl with a knack for stealing things. She has spent two years of her life living as a "street rat", so it's normal for her to lift peoples wallets, steal cars for joy rides, etc. Is such a life for someone who lives on these-**

* * *

><p><strong>Hurricane Streets<strong>

**Chapter One**

The busy streets of Chicago, Illinois were just that.

Busy.

Blurs of yellow taxis and other cars of color took up the roads wanting to get where they needed to go. You knew that they weren't going to get there on time because the roads were always cluttered with the idiocy of the human population. Tempers rose and nostrils flared as they honked their horns like that was going to make them go any faster. Life would be more simple if it actually worked. Unfortunately, life isn't simple no matter how hard you want it to be, no matter how many times you honk your car horn.

There's always going to be that one person who makes your life a living hell even for that one brief moment.

Men and women were covering the sidewalks on either sides of the road. Many of them were business people, while some just existed in the population. Some were walking to work, and some were just walking. Plain and simple. The life these people lead is simple. They get up, go to work, come home, eat, then sleep. Same exact thing every day; the same routine.

For Jackie "Jax" Van Horn, though. It was the exact opposite. Some days she would wander around the city thinking about nothing. Other days she would jack a car just for the hell of it, take it somewhere and park it for the owner to find.

It was also one of those days where Jax decided to lift a skateboard off of some street punk and run like hell. Hey, it was his fault for leaving the damn thing chilling on the sidewalk. To Jax, it was up for grabs. His friends didn't see it that way as they chased after the ballsy 16-year-old down the streets of Chi-town.

Jax was 5'8 at best, and slim enough to weave through the men and women that cluttered the streets. The skateboard was tucked under her arm, and her tongue was pressed between her lips as she ran. Jax chanced it as she glanced over her thin shoulder. She wasn't watching where she was going as she smacked right into somebody with an "Oomph!"

The blonde teenager stumbled back a bit, losing the skateboard in the process. She mumbled a quick "Sorry" as she regained her balance.

"Whoa, hey, you alright, kid?" Jax glanced at the figure only for a moment before looking back over her shoulder.

"Uhm..."

"Gimme back my board, you little shit!"

"Gotta go!" Jax shot passed the man and disappeared into the nearest alleyway where she climbed into a dumpster and slammed the lid shut. It didn't bother her. She had smelled worse things than dumpsters in her sixteen years of life.

Jax remained quiet as she heard running footsteps suddenly stop in the alley.

"Where in the hell did that chick go?" One demanded. "I'm gonna murder her for jacking my board!"

"Man, relax," Someone else spoke, trying to calm his friend down. "She dropped your board, and now you have it back. C'mon, man, she was just a kid playing some stupid prank."

Jax smirked, and she nearly snickered. It was true. She didn't want to keep the thing, she didn't even know how to skate!

The first skater growled. "You're right. But if I ever see her again, I'm gonna-"

"Jason, just shut up and let's get out of here." The other said firmly. "Crack dealers hang around in alleyways, and I don't wanna be here."

"Alright, ya pussy! Jesus..." Their footsteps and voices faded, yet Jax remained where she was for another half an hour. She didn't want to risk the possibility of the skaters hanging around the place waiting for her to come out of the stink hole. Jax was laying amongst black bags filled with only God knew what, some of them were torn and leaking greasy fluids that made the air even more acrid than it already was.

After a time, Jax peaked out from under the lid and her blue eyes peered around. Not a soul was in sight. Wonderful. The sixteen year old blonde threw the lid back with a clang, and she jumped out reeking of rotten...everything. She knew she smelled like a corpse but she didn't care. She would just take a quick dive in Lake Michigan if needed.

Jax reached into her back pocket and pulled out a black wallet. She had habitually lifted it from the guy that she had bumped into on the street. She had every intention of giving it back. The blonde opened it up and saw credit cards, a membership to a Gold's Gym, and a couple of large bills, some change, a receipt for a pair of shoes...

Jax peered at the driver's license to see the face of someone who looked like they hadn't smiled or slept in a million years. He had black hair that was slicked back and a neatly trimmed beard. He had bags under his eyes, indicating that he was either a pothead or an insomniac. She took in the birth date and address before looking at the name on the laminated rectangle.

"Phillip Jack Brooks, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wanna see where this one goes?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter! I sort of had a dream about running smack dab into the one and only Straight Edge superstar. But in my dream, he had his long hair, his beard, and was flanked by those SES weirdos. *shivers* No thank you! I liked his long hair, but the beard...**

**No.**

**Just no.**

**Long hair is good. Beard is bad. Blech.**

**Anyways, am I the only one who gets turned on when CM Punk sweats and yells?**

**I'll be quiet now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hurricane Streets<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Phil Brooks ran a hand through his ungelled, black hair as he walked into his house. Manny, his German Shepard, barked and bounded into the entrance hall to greet his master. Phil smirked as the affectionate pooch jumped up, putting his front paws on his chest and panted happily while Phil rubbed his head.

"How's my boy?" Phil cooed, which was very rare for the normally indifferent superstar. Manny gave a sharp bark in response before getting off his master and bounding into the living room. Phil chuckled and locked his door before following his furry pal into the den. Manny jumped up on the couch where he made himself comfortable and looked at his master expectantly with soulful, doe-like eyes. Phil couldn't resist and took a seat beside his pal who crawled over and put his head on Phil's lap.

Besides Scott Colten, aka Colt Cabana; Manny was Phil's best friend. He was two years old and Phil didn't know what he would do without him. While Phil was away, Scott would watch the house as well as Manny.

The two occupants on the couch heard the door open, and Manny picked his head up with his ears perked, scrambled off of Phil and bounded into the entrance hall. Phil followed suit to find his best friend Scott, petting Manny.

"Hey, Phil." Scott greeted while he scratched Manny's head.

"Scott, how are ya, bud?" Manny trotted back into the living room to leave the two friends alone. Phil gave Scott a bro-hug.

"I'm fine, man. You?" They hiked it to the living room to see Manny curled up on the couch again, waiting for them to join him.

"Can't complain." Phil joined his furry companion on the couch while Scott walked over to the big window to look up at the sky. It was starting to get cloudy.

"I think it's gonna rain." A flash of lightning and a roll of thunder made Scott jump. "Yup, it's gonna rain."

Phil snickered. "'Fraid of a little thunder, Cabana?" he teased.

Scott shot him a look over his shoulder. "Shaddup, Punk." Scott returned his attention toward the window and it started to downpour. "Jesus, it's really comin' down hard." Something suddenly caught the former superstar's attention. "Hey, what's that?"

Phil looked at his friend. "Hm? Why, what's up?"

"There's someone walking up the drive." Scott squinted to get a better look. "You think they're trouble?"

Phil lifted an eyebrow. "I dunno, man. Whomever it is _does_ look like someone who could cause trouble, though."

"Wanna send out Manny?" Scott suggested. Manny was like Phil's guard dog of sorts. He would attack someone who he knew was dangerous. It's happened before...

Phil nodded without looking away from the figure. "Let him out." Scott obeyed, letting Manny out the front door where the German Shepard bounded across the yard, barking at the intruder. Phil quirked a brow. The person didn't run away and Manny stopped barking. Scott hurried back over to the window.

"What's going on, now?"

"Manny's gone soft, Scott." The two friends watched dumbfounded as Manny sat on his haunches and let the person pet him on the head. Phil and Scott shared a look before turning back to the window to see the person continue to walk up the drive with Manny leading them to the door.

"Jesus Christ," Phil grumbled. The two pals walked into the entrance hall just in time to hear a knock, and Manny barking and scratching to be let in. If the German Shepard was inside, then they could have just ignored the knocking. Phil unlocked the door and cautiously opened it up. Manny squeezed his way into the house and shook the water off of his coat onto the two men who cursed slightly.

"Damn it, Manny." Scott grumbled. Phil opened up the door all the way to see the soaking wet person dripping on the porch.

"Can I help you?" Phil asked cautiously. The person peeled off their hood and there was a flash of recognition in Phil's eyes. "Hey...you're the kid who ran into me on the street earlier."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, that would be me." She took something out of her back pocket. "You dropped this." Phil took it slowly and he realized that it was his wallet!

"You mean you stole it." Phil accused. Scott appeared beside him to get a better look at the person.

"Yeah? So what? I gave it back, didn't I?" The blonde said defensively. "I didn't take anything out of it, anyway."

Phil snorted. "Yeah right." He opened up the wallet and, to his surprise, she was telling the truth. Everything was there and accounted for. Not even his loose change was missing. He cleared his throat feeling like a jackass, and tucked his wallet into his back pocket.

"Dude, what's that smell?" Scott said as he pinched his nose. Phil took a whiff himself and nearly yacked. The girl in front of him smelled like garbage and wet dog.

"I'm gonna go now." The girl announced as she threw her hood back up over her head.

"Hey wait a minute." Scott called.

"What?"

Scott paused a moment. "How's about I call you a cab so you don't have to walk in this mess?"

The girl smirked. "You'd be wasting your time."

"Why's that?"

"I don't have a home to go to."

Phil and Scott exchanged a glance. "Did your parents kick you out or something?" Scott asked. Phil smacked Scott's chest with the back of his hand, indicating how rude that sounded.

The girl shook her head. "No. Nothing like that. It's just plain and simple. I don't have a home." She turned to leave but was stopped again by Scott.

"Wait, are you telling us that you really don't have anywhere to go?"

Phil wasn't buying it. "Don't listen to her, Scott," he said while glaring at the girl. "She's probably just one of those crazy fan girls who was lucky enough to steal my wallet."

It was the girl's turn to glare. "Fan girl? What the hell are you talking about?"

Phil rolled his eyes and crossed his muscular arms. "Oh please, you mean you don't know who I am?"

The girl furrowed her brow. "Am I supposed to?"

Phil smirked. "You're a good actress, I'll give you that. I'm CM Punk and I wrestle for the WWE."

Scott shot his friend a look. "Dude, what is your problem?"

"Nah, nu-uh. It's okay, I get it!" The girl snapped. "Newsflash, asshole: I don't watching wrestling! You wanna know why? Because I don't have a fucking television. I'm homeless; did you not hear me the first time? You think just because you're some so-called hot shot wrestler, you think everyone is after you to stalk you or whatever? Yeah, I may have stolen your wallet, but I didn't take anything out of it. I gave it back to you because I wanted to. I don't know who the hell you are and I'm glad that I don't. You seem like a real shitty excuse for a human being anyway!" The girl turned, bounded off the porch and disappeared into the rain.

Phil rolled his eyes and closed the door, locking it behind him.

"Dude, were your senses off or something?" Scott accused. "Did you not smell that girl? She smelled like she hadn't bathed in days, or even weeks!"

Phil closed his eyes with a sigh and rubbed them. "Not now, Scott."

"Then when, Phil? Christ, that girl is homeless!"

"Bullshit." Phil drawled. "Like I said, she was a good actress. She'll probably be laughing it up in a nice penthouse in Chi-town, gabbing to her friends about how she got close to CM Punk."

"Now _that_ is bullshit." Scott bit back. "And you know it." The former WWE superstar turned on his heel and headed up the stairs, leaving the Straight Edger to his thoughts.

Phil felt something furry on his hand and he looked down to see Manny nuzzling it and looking up at him with pleading eyes. Manny wagged his tail a bit. "What do you think, pal? Was I a bit too quick to judge?" Manny let out a whine in response as if to say 'Yup. You were a douche.'

* * *

><p>The next late afternoon, the sun was shining yet there were puddles of rain on the ground. Buildings were still dripping from the edges of their tops, and awnings over small shops looked like they were about to cave in from the heavy rain that pooled in them. The storm had been pretty bad but it was nothing that Chicago couldn't handle.<p>

The afternoon sun glared off of Lake Michigan, giving it that shine that looked like a thousand diamonds gleaming off of the water. It was pretty this time of day. Jax stood watching the horizon before moving on. She didn't sleep well last night. She really hadn't known who CM Punk was, yet she had heard of the wrestling company long ago back when it used to be called WWF. Jax had never watched it, how could she? She hasn't seen a television in a while.

The 16-year-old cracked her neck as she walked down the streets of Chicago. The small voice in the back of her head was telling her that she should be thankful to be alive and having survived as long as she has on her own. Jax was thankful. She would be even more thankful if she could have a plate filled with chicken, mashed potatoes and corn...

The thought made her stomach growl like crazy and she patted her gut.

"Okay, pal." Jax mumbled as she eyed a hot dog stand ahead. "We'll get you something." The closer Jax got to the stand, the stronger the scent became.

It was marvelous.

The guy running the stand looked like he had eaten a shit ton of his product. Stealing one or two would be a cinch.

Jax threw up her hood, shielding a majority of her face and started to speed walk toward the stand. The owner had laid out a few with ketchup and mustard, or plain on top of the stand. The blonde's mouth started to water. She was so close that she could taste the delicious dog. Her heart started to race. It was like this whenever she was going to take something. It was a cheap thrill.

When Jax was directly underneath the umbrella, she snatched a dog without looking up. There was a shout and then she booked it. Her heart started to race faster and faster. She had to find a place to hide. Even if the guy was too fat to run, there was still the chance of someone else helping him catch her.

Jax weaved through the sea of people like she had done tons of times before. The smell of the hot dog that was lined with the red and yellow condiments pleasantly assaulted her nostrils. She wanted to eat it now, but she had to find a dumpster or something to hide in first.

The blonde quickly veered to the left into an alleyway, found an open dumpster, jumped right in and slammed the lid shut. Luckily, this one had just been emptied so the smell wasn't as horrible as when it was filled. In the dark, Jax settled in and ate the hog dog. As much as she wanted to scarf it down in one bite, she had to savor it and make it last for a few minutes. She took small bites and chewed slowly, moaning in satisfaction as the mustard and ketchup smeared dog sent her taste buds into a frenzy.

Jax was happy as she slowly finished the hot dog. She licked her fingers, swiped her tongue across her mouth, and patted her stomach. She sighed contently and peered under the large lid. Her eyes scanned the area once before opening the lid and climbing out of the dumpster. Her ratty, black Chucks hit the asphalt and she turned around to be greeted by a chest to her face. She drew her head up, her chin resting on the chest to look up into the face of the skater punk from yesterday.

Jason, wasn't it? How in the hell had she not seen him? Fuck...

Jason smirked, his green eyes half mast as he stared down at the blonde. "Thought I'd find you sooner or later." His smirk disappeared and he suddenly grabbed Jax under her arms, picked her up and slammed her into the brick wall. A gasp of breath was knocked out of the thin girl as Jason held her against the wall. His bleach blonde and dark blue hair hung in his eyes as he glared at Jax. He had to be at least 19. "I should make you pay for jacking my board. Little girls like you should be punished." A greasy smile came over his face and Jax knew it spelled trouble.

"What's your problem? You got it back, didn't you? Quit bein' a whiny bitch about it." Times like these, Jax wished she knew how to keep her yap shut.

Jason chuckled darkly. "Spunky." Without warning, his lips smashed onto hers with enough force that her own lips were pressing into her teeth. Jax squirmed and tried to get out of Jason's grasp, but he was just too strong. His tongue forced it's way into her mouth and Jax nearly gagged. The only way out was to-

"Ooww!" Jason dropped Jax and pulled back, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth in horror to see blood on it.

Jax had bit his tongue hard enough to make him bleed. Jason growled at Jax before raising the back of his hand. Jax threw her arms over her head as a means to protect herself, yet the blow never came. Instead there was a sound of someone being knocked to the ground. Jax opened her eyes and slowly lowered her arms to see someone sitting on top of Jason and beating the hell out of him.

Jax didn't know what to do. She had seen plenty of fights on these streets, yet she had never been in the middle of one. She was rooted to the spot and slid down the wall onto her butt. She's never had someone...defend her before. It was surreal, really.

The mystery savior got up and stood over Jason. "The next time I won't be so nice!" The man turned around and Jax recognized him from that one asshole's house. Scott, or something?

He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Are you okay, honey?" he asked, softly. Jax didn't know what to say. She was, but she wasn't. She only nodded slowly. Jason moaned from his spot on the ground and awkwardly crawled out of the other end of the alleyway, leaving the two in peace.

Scott sighed and looked around the alleyway. "You really are homeless, aren't you?" It wasn't a question. Jax nodded again when he looked at her. "How old are you?"

Jax licked her chapped lips. The hot dog lingered on her breath. "Sixteen..."

"What's your name?"

The blonde swallowed, wondering if she should actually tell him. He did save her, so...

"It's Jackie. But I go by Jax."

Scott lifted a brow. "Jax?"

Jax sighed sadly. "I jack things. I steal 'em."

"Ah. Gotcha." He held out his hand. "I'm Scott Colten." Jax glanced warily at his hand before shaking it. His hand was large and warm. For some strange reason, she wanted him to hug her. The feeling lasted for only a moment before she mentally scolded herself for wanting something so stupid from a stranger.

"Listen," Scott said, shaking her from her thoughts. "I wanna apologize to you for Phil. He can be a real asshole sometimes, but he's actually a good guy once you get to know him. He's had bad experiences with fans and such, that when you came up to the house to return his wallet, he thought that you were another psychotic fan girl. I mean, I know you stole it and all, but you returned it to him with nothing missing so...I-I dunno. I just wanna apologize for his head being up his ass." Jax had to smile at that one and Scott returned it before cocking his head at her. "How's about I take you back to the house?"

Jax raised a brow at the sudden question. "Uhm...what?"

Scott ran his hand over his face. "I just mean that maybe in order to make up for Phil's constant PMS-ing, you can get a shower at the house and maybe something to eat."

"I already ate." Jax said quickly.

"When?"

"A few minutes ago."

"How about before that?" Jax opened her mouth but nothing came out. Before the hot dog, she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had eaten anything decent. Scott nodded. "I thought so. C'mon, Jax. And before you say anything, Phil isn't at home right now so you don't need to worry." He stood up and held out his hands.

Jax eyed them for a moment before taking them and being hoisted effortlessly to her feet. "Thanks," she mumbled. They walked out of the alleyway and Scott still held onto one of her hands. For a fleeting moment, it reminded her of an older brother and younger sister scene.

It was nice.

Scott gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You're welcome, Jax." he said as he hailed a cab.

It was very nice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well..? What did you think of this chapter? Any good? Punk's a real butthole, eh? At least Colt Cabana has a good heart! X) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't own a thing except for the people you don't recognize. I wanna thank my reviewers...YOU GUYS ROCK! SHEAMUS WON THE 'RUMBLE AND PUNK RETAINED HIS TITLE! YAY! So awesome...**

**Punk is so hot when he oh...I'll shut up now...Dirty thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hurricane Streets<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Jax walked up the steps to the front door with Scott as the taxi pulled away from the driveway. For a split second, she thought about taking his wallet and making a run for it.

For a split second.

But this guy offered her a shower and food. Shelter, if only for a little while. He was probably just going to send her away with a few bucks after that. Hey, if that was the case then she was going to take it. It wasn't like he was going to let her live there.

Scott unlocked the door and they walked in, only to be greeted happily by the German Shepard. He seemed to remember Jax because he sat on his haunches in front of her and licked her hand, begging for her to pet him. Jax giggled and gave him what he wanted.

Scott chuckled lightly. "I think he likes you, Jax. That's Manny, by the way." His smile got a little bigger when Manny rolled on his back, and Jax rubbed his belly much to the enjoyment of the German Shepard. "C'mon, and I'll show you to the bathroom. You can eat something afterward if you want?"

Jax looked up from Manny and nodded. "Alrighty." She stood up and Manny followed her as she followed Scott up the stairs. She felt weird being in someone else's house. It's been a long, long time since she had been inside a house. It was pretty big. It wasn't a mansion or anything, but it was big to her.

They reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hall a little ways until they reached a door. Scott opened it up to reveal a very beautiful bathroom. It had one of those showers with a blurry sliding door. The entire bathroom was white porcelain with black carpeting. It smelled nice too.

"Okay, so you can use my shampoo and stuff." Scott said, startling her from her thoughts. Jax gave her full attention to Scott as he turned on the water and tested the temperature to make sure that it wasn't too hot or cold for her. Jax counted her blessings. Scott was a really nice guy. She was just afraid that Phil, or Punk or whatever pseudonym he called himself, wouldn't show up to see her in the house. That would be awkward, not to mention scary. Phil didn't look like a very nice guy. He had a lot of tattoos and the way he had glared at her yesterday had made her feel uneasy. She hadn't let it show before, but he had made her nervous.

Really nervous.

Scott left Jax alone, and she took another moment to admire the bathroom before taking her smelly clothes off. Her shoulder length blonde hair was ratted and matty, her face was dirty, and her body...

Well that was a different story all together.

Jax had never looked at her body until now. She was slightly disgusted at what she saw. She was nearly emaciated. Jax was skin and bones. Her entire body was dirty with some slight bruising from the harsh of the walls, dumpsters and other hard places that she ran and dove into over the past few days. She had never been that big in the bust, so she looked like a 12-year-old instead of a 16-year-old.

All in all, Jax Van Horn was the poster child for the homeless.

With a sad sigh, she turned around and stepped in the warm shower, closing the door behind her. The water put her tense muscles (or the lack thereof) at ease. As the warm water cascaded down her form, Jax felt tears slide down her slim face.

* * *

><p>Scott decided to make a majority of things for Jax to eat. In the frying pan he had bacon sizzling, there was toast in the toaster, in another frying pan there were eggs that he was currently scrambling. Everything smelled awesome. He hoped Jax would like what he made.<p>

Scott felt sorry for the kid. Jax was a harmless child who had nowhere to go, had to steal in order to eat, and she was so young it broke his heart. He could tell that she was highly intimidated by him. He was just worried about what he would tell Phil when he came home in two days. There was a RAW house show that would give Scott and Jax enough time to hang out a little. But the former superstar knew that he had to be slow with her and not bombard her with everything.

After he set everything out, Scott snuck upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed her clothes to wash them for her. He had seen that her Chucks were worse for wear, but he figured since she had them for so long she might want to keep them for sentimental value. New clothes were definitely in order, though. After he quietly shut the door, he took her clothes to the laundry room where he threw them in the washer along with some of his own clothes and started the machine. He went back to the guest room that he frequently used on his visits here, grabbed his black fluffy robe, went back to the bathroom and quietly set it on the counter. He froze when Jax started to hum a tune that he didn't recognize. He listened to it for a moment before realizing that he needed to hightail it out of there before Jax saw him lingering about. He shut the door with a soft click and his heart palpitated for moment when he heard the water shut off. Thank God he didn't stay in there for another moment or else things would have been really awkward. He gently knocked on the door.

"Jax, honey, you can use my robe until your clothes are done getting washed, okay?" Scott surprised himself when he called her 'honey'. He cringed, hoping he hadn't freaked her out any.

"Uhm...alright. Thank you." Jax sounded a little intimidated but Scott could understand that. She wasn't used to people being nice to her. Scott went back downstairs into the kitchen where he poured her a glass of orange juice and sat it beside her plate. There was a slight clearing of a throat and Scott looked up to see Jax standing in the kitchen archway. Her hair looked shiny as it lay damp on the collar of the robe. He had to smile because she looked like a small child in his huge robe. He had to smile even bigger because she was wearing her dirty high-tops too.

"Hi." said Jax.

"Hey. You feel better?" Jax nodded. "Good. C'mon and have a seat. I made food." Jax wordlessly crossed the kitchen and sat down. Scott sat down across from her and looked at her. Jax was just staring at her food like she was waiting for someone to take it away from her.

"Jax, no one is going to take that away from you." Scott said gently as he picked up his fork. "Go ahead and chow down, sister!"

Jax gave him a small smile before picking up her own fork, stabbed at the scrambled eggs and took a few bites. After a moment, she ate hungrily, scarfing down what was on her plate. Scott enjoyed seeing her eat. He was going to do what ever it took to realize that Jax was welcome in the house.

As Scott ate his toast, he began to think about Phil again and what he would say when he saw Jax here when he returned in a couple days. He just hoped that Phil would understand.

* * *

><p>The sun had set a while ago and Scott and Jax were sitting on his couch. She was fully clothed again, smelling like Gain. Scott was able to breath near her. At present they were looking at an old photo album filled with pictures from when he and Phil were younger.<p>

"Alright, so this picture right here," Scott pointed with his index finger. "Was when Phil and I wrestled for his brother's backyard wrestling federation." The picture showed a blonde haired Phil in ripped jeans, shirtless with his arm slung across Scott's shoulders. Scott had a goofy smile on his face while Phil had a smirk.

"Does he always have a smirk on his face?" Jax asked as she pointed at the picture.

Scott chuckled. "Yeah, but there are rare times when he actually has a smile on his face. It's a very rare thing when CM Punk is truly happy."

Jax tilted her head slightly, squinting at the former superstar in curiosity. "Why is that?"

Scott sighed. "Well...when we were kids growing up, Phil was bullied a lot because he is Straight Edge."

Jax nodded. "I've heard of that. Straight Edge means no drugs and stuff like that, right?" She had heard bits and pieces of the Straight Edge lifestyle on the streets. There were very few people who lived the lifestyle, and needless to say, Jax was one of them. She didn't like the smell of cigarettes, she didn't like seeing people stumble down the streets at night drunk...she hated all of it.

Scott nodded. "That's exactly it, honey." There he said it again. "Ya see, Phil didn't like that whole popular scene of drugs, drinking, smoking, promiscuous sex and all that in high school and everyone made fun of him for it, and the type of music he listened to. He was called awful names and such, and it also didn't help that his father was an alcoholic which was one of the reasons why Phil is Straight Edge." Scott sighed again as he looked at the picture. "That's why he seldom smiles. You should see it, he has a really handsome smile. And I say that as his hetero life mate, not a secret lover."

Jax giggled and it sounded like little tiny bells to Scott.

"Anyway, Phil comes off as an asshead, but deep down he is a really good guy."

Jax licked her chapped lips. She began to trust Scott Colten more and more, but she wasn't sure if she should take his word about Phil being as good a guy as he claimed.

Actually, he looked more like a serial killer rather than a wrestling superstar. "He looks like a serial killer."

Scott snorted a laugh that turned into a belly laugh. "Oh that's a good one! He'd love to hear that one, I'm sure!" After he had calmed down from his laughing high, they looked through more pictures until Jax started to feel tired. Scott was feeling nostalgic as he looked at the pictures from the old days, and didn't realize that Jax had fallen asleep until he felt her head on his shoulder. She looked adorable all curled up on the couch, breathing lightly. Scott slowly closed the album, sat it aside and wrapped his arm around the thin girl. Manny decided to hop on the couch, curl up next to Jax's Chuck covered feet and lay there like he was guarding her.

Scott was amazed. Manny had never warmed up to anyone so quickly like he had to Jax. It was...heartwarming. Scott smiled tiredly as he tipped his head back. It wasn't long before The Sandman paid him a visit too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope this was good :) Did anyone see the end of RAW? Holy shit, the friggin' Undertaker is back. Did anyone see how incredibly hot Punk looked as he beat the crap out of Daniel Bryan? Mm. The dirty things that went through my mind...Mmhmm. Yes, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I'm glad people like this story and have been reviewing it. For that I thank you very much. Reading your reviews gets me so excited to write more chapters, and I love you guys for it! Again, I don't own a thing except for what you don't recognize.**

**Maybe I'll try my hand at slash next? Hmm.**

**At any rate, here's the next chapter for you!**

**Punk is the sex.**

* * *

><p>Hurricane Streets<p>

Chapter Four

Jax awoke with a start and found herself lying in a very comfortable bed. She had been sleeping in a fetal position with the comforter tightly wrapped around her.

She hadn't slept that comfortably in years. Her back didn't hurt; she wasn't waking up surrounded by trash or noise, or anything else that would otherwise disturb her sleep.

Jax felt blissfully wonderful.

She grinned tiredly as she snuggled into the bed a little more and breathed in the clean scent of the sheets. She didn't want to get up right now. The sun barely crept into the room with only dark oranges and deep yellows. Jax could tell that it was still early. Five-thirty or six o' clock, at least. She didn't want to feel lazy but she didn't want to get out of this God-send of a bed either. With a yawn making up her mind for her, Jax let out a sleepy sigh and closed her blue eyes for a little while longer.

Meanwhile downstairs in the basement, Scott was using Phil's lifting equipment as a means of keeping himself in decent shape. When he woke up at four-thirty this morning, Jax was curled against him like a kitten. It was a sight to see. She was just so cute. He had carried her upstairs to his room and had been down here since then. As he curled a weight, Scott knew that today was the day that he and Jax were going to get some new clothes for her. H&M, maybe? He didn't know. Scott would let her choose what she wanted.

When the early afternoon rolled around, Jax found herself standing in a mall with Scott. Jax had seen the mall from the outside, but she's never been in it. The blonde was in awe at all the stores that surrounded her.

Scott gently grabbed her hand. "C'mon, Jax. Let's explore a bit." Jax nodded and let Scott guide her from one store to the next, showing her everything and anything that he could. Finally they came to a store where Jax seemed to really take to.

Hot Topic.

"Wow!" Jax exclaimed with wide eyed wonderment. "This is amazing!" The 16-year-old blonde wandered around the dark store that played metal music at a dull roar. Scott followed her around, observing how much she seemed to enjoy the music that was playing.

"Who are they?" Jax asked as she bobbed her head to the music.

Scott listened and strained an ear to listen what was playing. He thought for a moment. "Suicide Silence, I believe."

Jax smiled. "I like 'em." Scott returned the smile and lead her over to the music player that every Hot Topic had. He put the huge headphones on her and touched the screen of every album that it offered.

Scott touched the album for In This Moment, and played it for her. Jax smiled as she listened to them for a little bit. She motioned to Scott to pick another and he happily did so. This time he picked Ozzy Osbourne wondering if she would like him at all.

She really liked him it seemed as she bobbed her head happily.

She listened to a few more bands for a while and then took off the headset. "I really like that kind of music."

Scott smiled at her. "Wanna get some clothes from here?"

Jax smile faded and she suddenly became a little nervous. "Uhm…I-I dunno…"

Scott put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Jax, are you alright, honey?" Three.

Jax blinked up at him. "Uh…yeah. It's just that…I-I…"

Scott tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Why he did that, he didn't know. "Jax, it's okay," he reassured gently. "If wanna get something from here I'll be happy to get it for you. You don't have to be afraid, okay?"

Jax took a breath. "Uhm…a-alright. I'm sorry, I just-"

Scott drew her in for a hug. "Jax, there's no need to be sorry. You've been on your own for a long time and you've never had anyone be nice like this, am I right?" Jax nodded into his chest. "You don't have to worry. I'm going to take care of you, okay?" Jax nodded again and Scott rubbed her back a bit. "If you want, I can buy you a few band shirts?" Jax looked up at him with a small smile which he returned. "That's my girl."

About a half an hour later, Jax and Scott emerged from Hot Topic with two bags and a box. One bag was filled with a few band shirts and the other had two pairs of tripp pants in it. The box held a pair of black boots that Jax really seemed to love.

After a moment, Jax's stomach started to growl and Scott heard it. "C'mon, let's get something at the food court."

The duo chowed down some huge, doughy pretzels that they dipped in warm cheese sauce. "This is real good, Scott." Jax said as she chewed on a small hunk of pretzel.

Scott smirked at the cheese sauce on the corner of her lips. He chuckled and shook his head as he handed her a napkin. "The cheese says it all, honey." Four. Jax gave him a cheesy grin (no pun intended) as she took the napkin. She giggled slightly and Scott smiled. He loved hearing her giggle and seeing her smile. In his book, no child should ever be sad, or be alone. He was glad that he could make her happy. His cell phone suddenly vibrated, making him jump a bit. He withdrew it and his heart palpitated at who was calling.

"Uh, I'll be back in a sec." Scott said, getting up from the chair. "I gotta take this." Jax nodded, happily munching on her pretzel as Scott walked a few feet away.

"Phil." Scott greeted.

"Hey, Scott." Phil replied. "Just called to ask if that so-called homeless girl was still trolling around."

Scott's heart leapt in his throat as he looked over his shoulder at whom he was referring to. Jax was bent over lacing her new boots on her feet. He sighed. "Phil, I have something to tell you."

"What's up?" Phil took a sip of his Pepsi as he sat in the hotel room.

"I took her in."

Phil sprayed his soda across the room, startling his roommate, Bryan Danielson. "You what?" he coughed.

Scott cringed. "Phil, I had no choice." He whispered heatedly as he stared at Jax.

"Where the hell are you? I hear people." Scott could tell that Phil wasn't happy in the slightest.

"I'm at the mall." Scott mumbled.

"You mean to tell me you're buying that urchin clothes?" Phil yelled. Bryan lifted an eyebrow and quietly disappeared from the room. He's known Phil for a decade meaning that he has seen the Straight Edger blow up quite a few times in the past. When Phil got mad, it was like freaking Armageddon. Nobody wanted to be near him.

Scott tried to keep his cool, not wanting to alarm anyone by yelling into his phone. He took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm buying Jax clothes. She doesn't have any at all."

Phil snorted. "Yeah right. I bet you everything that she's Daddy's Little Princess."

Scott was starting to get pissed off at Phil's ass head accusations. He needed to finish this quick. "Well, today she's being treated like one. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up before Phil could yell anymore, shoved the phone in his pocket, inhaled and exhaled slowly and walked back over to Jax with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Jax. You like your boots, I take it?"

Jax gave him a sweet smile as she stood up from her chair. "I do. Thank you, Scottie!" Scott chuckled at the nickname. He gathered her things and they headed out of the mall.

They didn't realize that they had spent so much time in the mall because when they stepped outside, the sun was about to set. The air was a little chilly but it was pleasant. Scott hailed a cab for them and they climbed into the yellow machine to take them back to the house. On the way there, Scott instinctively wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. She looked up at him with a sleepy smile. Jax craned her neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Scottie." She rested her head on his shoulder and she was out like a light.

Scott smiled warmly and kissed the top of her head. "Any time, honey."

Five.

* * *

><p>Phil couldn't fucking believe it. His best friend had taken in a so-called homeless kid, bought her clothes and only Jeebus knows what else. He didn't care if he had been quick to judge. That girl had basically made up his mind for him.<p>

He was glad that he was going home tomorrow. Scott was going to get an earful, maybe a GTS for good measure, and call the cops on that kid. Nobody was going to take advantage of his best friend and get away with it. Hell no! Oh hell no! He stripped off his shirt, balled it up and tossed it in his suitcase and grabbed a new one. The other one had a new Pepsi stain on it that he knew he had to bleach the shit out of when he got home. Son of a bitch. He began fuming and throwing everything else in his suitcases for tomorrow. The sound of the door squeaking open made Phil whip around. Bryan was poking his head inside with his eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Is it safe to come back in now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well..? How was it? Phil's a jerk, isn't he? Scott's nice though X) Just wait until Punk and Jax meet each other. That ought to be wild, indeed…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it. Oh! I don't own anything except what you don't recognize.**

**Punk is hot in a blazer.**

**That is all…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hurricane Streets<strong>

**Chapter Five**

The next day, Jax and Scott were sitting on the couch watching DVD's of old wrestling matches. The 16-year-old blonde was wearing her new black Tripp pants, Suicide Silence t-shirt and boots Scott had bought her. Manny was comfortably resting his head on Jax's lap.

"What's his name?" Jax asked, pointing to a man with crazy colored hair that flew across the ring.

"That's Jeff Hardy."

Jax smiled. "He looks fun!"

Scott chuckled. "Yeah, he's a good guy. He doesn't wrestle for WWE, anymore. He wrestles for TNA, now."

"What's TNA?" Jax asked.

"Total Non-stop Action."

"Oh." She looked back at the screen to see a tall, blonde haired guy tackle someone to the ground. "Well what about him?"

"That's Edge. His real name is Adam Copeland."

"Oh. Is he a nice guy?"

"Well, he's kind of an idiot, but he's a lovable idiot."

Jax giggled. "Really?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, but he had to retire because of a neck injury. You should have seen his good-bye speech; it was really something."

"Oh." Jax paused for a moment. "Hey, is that Phil?"

Scott watched as his best friend came out to "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage. His hair was longer. "Sure is."

"He looks less scary."

Scott chuckled. "Yeah, he didn't have dark circles under his eyes back then."

"Oh. I like that music, who is that?"

"Killswitch Engage. His new theme song is "Cult of Personality" by Living Colour." Scott said. He didn't mind that Jax was asking so many questions. It was nice that the girl took a slight interest in something that he also loved.

Another image of Punk appeared; this time he had a beard to go with his long hair. Jax scrunched up her face. "He looks like a hobo."

Scott threw his head back and laughed. It was true. A few years ago when Phil had been the leader of the Straight Edge Society, he had to grow out his facial hair to make it seem like he was Jesus. It was funny because Punk wasn't religious in the slightest. He was pretty scary looking back then.

"I can't disagree with you there, Jax!"

"I take offense to that." Scott and Jax turned their heads from the screen to see the Straight Edger standing in the middle of the entry way to the living room. He looked menacing with his arms crossed over his broad, t-shirted chest, and a scowl on his face as he stared at Jax.

Scott gulped as his best friend slowly walked over to the couch, never breaking eye contact with the girl and stood in front of her. "Get, Manny." The German Shepard obeyed and hopped off the couch which gave Punk room to tower over the girl who decided to stand up too.

"Enjoy mooching off of my moron of a best friend, sweetheart?" Punk asked in a sickly calm voice. Jax just quirked a brow in response. "Now here's what I'm gonna do. How's about I call the cops and have them take you to juvi?" His eyes flickered over her clothes. "Nice threads. Did you steal those, too?"

Before Scott could speak up, something incredible happened before his eyes.

Jax's eye had twitch, and without warning she slugged the Straight Edger in the mouth making him stumble back a bit. He was in quite a bit of shock and surprise as he looked back at Jax. He put a finger to his lip to see that it was bleeding.

The little shithead had busted open his lip!

Jax smirked as she crossed her arms. "What? You're a big, bad wrestler aren't you? You have shit like this happen to you all the time, don't look so surprised."

Scott rocketed off the couch to stop anymore crazy shit from happening, but Manny had beaten him to it as the German Shepard took a fierce stance in front of Jax and began growling at Punk.

Scott clapped his hands over his face. This was so not happening. "Phil, calm down-"

"Calm down?" Punk yelled. "That little shit just punched me in the mouth!"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Punk, you're a grown man who has been body slammed, choke slammed, etc., by men who are built like cars. Don't bitch about a child giving you a fat lip for insulting her."

Jax snickered and Punk glared at her. "Oh you think this is funny?"

"Oh no, I think it's hilarious."

Scott stepped in between everybody with his arms out. "Alright, okay, everybody just chill the hell out. Punk, she didn't steal a damn thing, I bought those for her with my own cash, alright?"

Punk scoffed. "Yeah right. She's nothing but a spoiled brat who decided to mooch off celebrities for sick kicks!"

Jax threw up her arms. "How many times do I have to tell you? I. Am. Homeless! Before Scottie took me in, I was living in dumpsters!"

"Yeah right!" Punk argued as he wiped his lip with his arm.

Manny started to bark, and Scott decided that he had enough. "Everybody shut the hell up!" Manny stopped barking and Punk and Jax looked at him.

"Now that I have your attention, I'd like to take this time to say that I think you're blowing this way out of proportion, Punk." Punk merely lifted a brow, but Scott wasn't hearing any of it. "Jax, please, if you would, go upstairs okay?"

Jax nodded. "Okay, Scottie." She glanced at Punk before setting off upstairs with Manny trotting behind her. Once the door was shut, Scott and Punk began to whisper heatedly to each other without causing another meltdown.

"Scott, this is complete bullshit!" Punk said. "I can't believe that you're so naïve as to think that that girl is homeless!"

Scott swiped a hand through his hair in agitation before addressing his-steaming from the ears-best friend. "Punk, look; I was skeptical about her too when she first came up to the house. I thought she was shady too, but after I smelled her and nearly died from the stench, I believed her story. Next morning, I went searching around downtown where homeless people normally are, and there I saw her running for her life after she snatched a hotdog off of a vendor." He paused and took a step toward his friend. "I saved her from nearly getting raped in an alleyway by some skater punk, Phil. She was so god damn scared, you wouldn't believe the look in her eyes." Scott put his massive hands on his hips. "I know this is your house and I went over your head, but I'm not about to throw a homeless girl out into those streets, Punk. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go ask my girl if she wants to get some ice cream." His eyes roamed over Punk's busted lip. "Put some ice on it, you'll be fine."

Without further argument, Scott walked around the dumbfounded Punk, and made his way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Jax sat on the bed with Manny curled up beside her in a snooze. She sighed sadly as she took out her hair and put it up again. She didn't mean to punch Punk, but what he said had really hurt her. She didn't steal these clothes; Scottie had bought them for her…<p>

Jax got up and walked over to a drawer that Scott had cleared out for her, pulled it open and took out something that her new friend hadn't bought for her. She held it in her hand with shame in her eyes. It was a black, rubber bracelet that had 'Black Label Society' on it in white letters. It was another band that she came to love after listening to some of their songs on the Hot Topic music player. She had snatched it while Scott had paid for her stuff at the counter. Jax couldn't help it, she acted on impulse! It was in her nature to steal things! She didn't mean to do it!

A knock on the door made her jump before she hurriedly put the bracelet back and shut the drawer just in time to see Scott open the door. "Jax, honey, did you wanna go get some ice cream? Why are you crying?"

Jax felt so fucking guilty for stealing the bracelet but she didn't want to tell Scott. He'd kick her ass out in an instant! "Uhm…" She wiped her eyes with her hands while trying to think of an excuse.

"It was Phil, wasn't it? He hurt you with what he said, didn't he?"

Lying was her only way out as she nodded. Next thing she knew, Scott was wrapping her up in his muscular arms in a bear hug. "Don't worry about him, Jax. Like I told you before; Punk is always grouchy." Jax began to tremble because she was crying. "That was one hell of a right hook by the way. Where did you learn how to punch like that?"

Jax couldn't help but smile shyly up at him. "Years of never having anything better to do, I suppose." Jax sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt him, I really didn't."

"Jax, the only thing that you might have hurt is his pride." Scott joked. "Don't worry about him, okay?" Jax nodded.

"Good. Now how about that ice cream I offered?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mediocre at best. Not fond of this chapter at all, but it is the best I could come up with for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hurricane Streets**

**Chapter Six**

Not long after the fat lip incident, it was time for Punk to head back to work. In all the time that he had been home, he and Jax hadn't conversed once. She ignored him, and he ignored her. It didn't matter to either of them and they were glad to get rid of each other. But Scott had other ideas-

"No!" Punk said loudly as he spun away from his bag from packing. "You two are NOT going with me!"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Phil, why not? I haven't been on the road with you in a while, and I think it would be fun."

Phil ran a hand down his face and growled. "Scott, you know I wouldn't mind if it was just you, but the kid isn't going!"

"Well would you rather she stayed here by herself?" Scott fought off a smirk as he saw the look on Phil's face.

"No fucking way is she staying here by herself," Punk said with conviction. "I don't want to come home to find that she stole everything."

Scott rolled his eyes and sighed, "Jesus, Phil, she's not going to take anything…if you let her come with us, that is. And besides, I already talked to the neighbor woman and she said that she'll watch Manny while we're gone."

Phil knew he wasn't going to win this argument, not by a long shot. When it came to anyone else, he was the master at arguing. Scott was a pro as well so arguing with him was futile. "Fine," Phil scoffed. Scott smiled.

"But make sure she stays out of my way!"

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Jax really wasn't as thrilled as Scott to be going out on the trip with Phil. But Scott was determined to make this work.<p>

As they boarded the plane, Jax couldn't help but forget about her distaste for Phil for a few moments as she stared in wide eyed wonderment. She's never been in a plane before.

"Wow." Jax whispered.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Scott breathed quietly. Jax nodded as Scott guided them to their seats. "Phil's in first class, and we're in coach."

Jax shrugged. She didn't know what those really meant, nor did she care. It was the plane ride that she was looking forward to. Soon after, the plane started up, startling Jax a little. Scott gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and offered a small smile.

"It's okay, Jax, it's only starting up." The former superstar reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of gun. He handed a piece to Jax. "Here, you're going to need this once we're in the air." Jax took it, unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. It was minty. Her stomach started to feel funny once the plane started to get airborne. She didn't particularly like it as she began to shake a little. Scott held her hand again.

"It's okay," he whispered. Jax gave a little nod as she stared straight ahead, unable to move because she was scared.

Scott's phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out to see a text from Phil. He clicked it open to see-

_I hate you._

Scott smirked. _How come, bro?_

_That kid is gonna bug the shit out of me every chance she can at the arena!_

Scott rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Relax, Punk. I'll keep her out of your hair like you asked. I'll do you one better and keep her out of the rosters hair._ He sent the text hoping to satisfy his best friend.

_Good deal. As long as I don't see or hear her, I'm good._

Apparently, it satisfied him enough. Scott felt that he didn't need to text anymore so he put his phone away. He looked over at Jax to see that she was beginning to relax a bit. She was chewing her gum at a slow pace and her head was laid back against the headrest. Her grip on Scott's hand was starting to ease and he was starting to get a little tired. The man known as Colt Cabana rested his head against the window and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Jax voice nearly echoed as they entered through the private entry for superstars and divas to the arena. "This place is huge."<p>

Phil was a few steps ahead of them, and he was already getting a headache at the sound of her voice. The Straight Edge Superstar rubbed his temple with two tattooed fingers, wishing the voice and the owner would go away. He didn't understand why Scott liked this kid so much. She wasn't a stray kitten like he apparently saw her as. He probably wished she was. Phil thought that a kitten was a lot less annoying than the teenaged girl who was firing questions at Scott a mile a minute. He blocked them out by going over the script in his mind. Ah, much better…

"Yo, Brooks!" Punk stopped in his tracks and looked up to see John Cena jogging toward him with his signature dimply smile on his face. Scott and Jax appeared beside Punk just as John slowed his jog.

Punk gave a nod. "John, how are ya?"

"I'm good, man." John looked at Scott. "Colt, man, how are you?" He held out his massive hand and Scott shook it.

"I'm good, John." Scott chuckled. "It's been a while."

John nodded. "Sure has. Who is this?" He looked down at the blonde teenager who had her arm linked with Scott's massive one.

"John, this is Jax." Scott introduced. "Jax, this is John Cena."

Jax smiled and held out her hand. John chuckled as he shook it. "Nice to meet ya, Mr. Cena!" she chirped.

"Nice to meet ya, Mr. Cena." Punk mumbled under his breath in a high voice.

"Nice to meet you too, Jax." John winked at Jax, nodded at Scott and looked at Punk. "Phil, we've gotta go over our tag match. Mike and Henry are already in the ring."

_Anything to get away from these dumdums_. "Yeah, let's go."

"Maybe Jax and-"

"No!" Phil cut John off. "They'll only be a distraction." He walked away, leaving John with Scott and Jax for a moment.

John took off his hat and scratched his head. "Uh..?"

Scott shook his head. "Don't worry about it, John. He's been in a shit mood lately."

John chuckled as he put his cap back on his head. "Lately? He's always like that." Jax giggled and John had to smile. She had a cute giggle.

Scott chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. You better go; Phil's probably having a conniption fit waiting for you."

John laughed. "I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting ya, Jax. Hope you have fun tonight." The leader of the Cenation jogged away, leaving Jax and Scott alone. They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wanna go find somethin' to eat?"

Jax nodded. "I'm starvin', Scottie!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, pizza tastes so much better when it hasn't been in the garbage!" Jax exclaimed as she bit off a huge chunk of cheese pizza. Scott gave a light chuckle as he bit into his apple. It wasn't all that funny considering that she had been homeless until last week, but if she was willing to make light of it than who was he to darken her happiness?<p>

"Glad you like it, honey."

"Tell me I'm not seeing Colt Cabana right now!" A deep voice boomed in amusement. Scott turned around and smiled at the sight of Randy Orton walking toward them.

"Hey, Viper." Scott greeted. "How are ya?" He shook Randy's hand when he got close.

"I'm good, Scott." The tanned superstar looked at the girl who was currently destroying a piece of cheese pizza. "Who is this?"

"Randy, this is my young friend Jax." Jax paused when she heard her name. "Jax, this is Randy Orton. He's another superstar on the roster." Scott briefly thought back to his promise of keeping Jax out of the rosters hair, but if they kept finding him, what could he do? Pretend that she isn't there? Fuck that.

Jax swallowed her bit of pizza before greeting the man. "Hi, Mr. Orton; nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but mine are kinda greasy."

Randy chuckled. "That's okay, it's nice to meet you too, Jax." He turned back to Scott. "So, you're tagging along with Punk, I take it?"

Scott nodded. "Right-o. And I thought it'd be cool to catch up with a few people while I was here."

Randy briefly glanced at Jax who was happily chopping on her food, looked back at Scott and nodded. "Well it was good seeing you, Scott. Jax, it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too, Mr. Orton!" Randy gave a small smirk at the girl and walked away. "Well he seems alright."

Scott chortled. "If you'd have met him while I was still here then you'd have a different opinion about him."

Jax licked the grease off her lips with her tongue as she finished her pizza. "How come?"

"Mm; he was sort of an asshole when he first came into the business." Scott recalled. "He thought just because he was "Cowboy" Bob Orton's kid, he thought what he said, went."

"Who's Cowboy Bob?"

"Randy's father; he was a wrestler before him." Scott explained.

"Oh, okay. So…Randy was mean and all that when he first started?"

Scott nodded. "Mmhmm. But he's calmed down a shit ton since he's met his wife and had a kid."

"Well that's good."

"He didn't scare you, did he?"

Jax shrugged. "A little, but it's okay. Now that I've met him he seems okay."

Scott nodded. "Alright, then." His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was from Phil.

_Our practice match is over. Is the urchin enjoying herself?_

Scott rolled his eyes at the heavy sarcasm in the last sentence of the text, and responded with-

_Her name is Jax, Punk; and yes she is enjoying herself. She's already met Orton._

He sent the text and asked Jax if she wanted something to drink in which she replied water. Scott returned with it a few moments later and his phone vibrated again.

_I thought I told you to keep her away from the roster?_

_Jesus Christ, he came up to us, Punk. Don't get your panties in a bunch._

_It doesn't matter; keep her away from them!_

Scott scoffed and tucked his phone away. People were naturally going to be curious as to whom the girl was. Again, if they came up to them, what could he do about it? If anyone asked, he'd say she was his little cousin or something. Yeah, that sounded good.

Little cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this when I was half asleep. Sorry if it's a little…stupid. I tried my best with my writer's block being a total douche. Ugh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: Hello people of earth and whoever follows this story! I am Punksgirlforlife, I will be writing this story for our beloved RevengeOfThePhoenix, due to writers block! I hope you enjoy, please let me know if you dislike this chapter in anyway shape or form, please REVIEW!**

**I will also post a set on plyvore, for this chapter! Look me up Mariahhappypants**

**The collection will be called JAX**

**Love ~ Punksgirlforlife**

**(Ps, check out my story Wrestlers Cause)**

* * *

><p>Hurricane Streets<p>

Chapter Seven

**JAX POV**

I walked down the hallway over to where Scottie was sitting, Raw was just about to start and I was actually kind of excited to watch it, I mean watching the tapes with Scott was fun but I wanted to see a real episode. "Bring me anything?" Scottie asked me as I sat down with him, in catering watching the TV intently.

"Yes, in fact a cookie and some chocolate milk," I told him setting down his snack, with my sandwich and Pepsi. The show was quite intense tonight. I heard Phil wasn't going on until very last.

"Who's this Cabana?" A man, an ugly man came up to our table. He had a raspy voice that was terrible to understand and made me feel like I had an itch in my throat every time he talked. I had a funny feeling him and I weren't going to get along.

"This is my cousin Jax; she is here with me tonight visiting CM Punk," Scottie told him. Seemed reasonable, CM Punk though, it was weird people should just call him Punk or Cookie Monster or something that sounder better then CM Punk.

"You look promising," The man told me. Now I felt awkward. I looked promising? What the hell does that mean? Better watch out, I'll also look menacing and deceiving.

"Hmph," Was my acknowledgement to his comment, I held myself back as I remembered what Phil said about uh, hurting his reputation or something like that.

"You're going in the ring tonight," The man told me pointing at me.

"No she's not," Scottie stood up.

"You will be earning a storyline; yes, tonight you won't need to do much but next week you will have a script, and a whole look to you, granted you won't start wrestling for another few years if you want but we are in dire need of brightening up this show," The man told me.

I sat there shocked, not knowing what to think. Scottie looked pissed to no end.

The man grabbed my hand and escorted me to Punk's locker room, no questions asked, Scott didn't follow I guess he knew better, because apparently this creeper guy dragging me down the hallway was the big head honcho.

"Punk," He knocked on the door furiously.

"I didn't do it!" he yelled from the other side, like a little five year old. I could hear him smirking.

"We only have an hour til your match, get your ass in gear," He replied.

We finally entered the room and sat down. "Punk, tonight this fine, young lady will be escorting you to the ring," He stated.

"No." Punk responded.

"I'm John-" Punk cut the man off.

"Laurinaitis, and all your talent relations COO bull shit, I'm aware," He responded with snark. He was really on a run for his money tonight. I bet if there was an award for Best Jerk, he would win it.

"So, do you want to be fired?" Laurinaitis man…person…guy, asked Phil.

"No," He grumbled sitting down.

"Then listen to me, Jax will be escorting you down to the ring as your sister because I know how much you don't want your family brought into the business, so we use her as your so-called drug addicted sister, who turns out to be perfectly clean, and goes out to cheer you on." Laurinaitis told him.

**PUNK'S POV**

As much as I hated to admit it, it sounded like a pretty sufficient plan. I hated when he was right, dammit.

"You Jax, will just stand there and look pretty and if you are asked to talk just improvise, pretend this is your brother," He pointed at me. Pfft, I can't wait until this nightmare is over.

Gonna call my sister now to let her know a sixteen year old is portraying a 25 year old on television.

**JAX POV**

I walked down to hair and make - up and picked out a hooker look like outfit that I did not approve of, even though I know nothing about his sister, I know she is supposed to be defensive towards Jericho and hard headed, that's it that's all.

I put on a pair of jeans and a Paramore concert shirt, allowing make up people to put on light make-up and hair stylist to do a tight braid with my bangs.

This kind of stuff was so weird for me, I was not by any means even used to clean clothes never mind soon to be playing a character on TV.

"I'm nervous, Scottie!" All three of us stood in the Gorilla cage waiting to go out as Jericho said his speech about alcoholics anonymous and drug addicts.

"Don't be," he pulled me into a hug.

"Go!" I was pushed beside Punk as we walked out to no music playing.

**RAW**

**(Half of Jax's p.o.v., in case you get confused.)**

**"Hold it, Jericho!" Punk yelled as he and Casey (Jax) walked down the ramp. Casey looked calm and collected and Punk looked like a smart ass.**

**"Come to admit to your drinking habits? And who is this little hobbit you have brought out with you?" Jericho asked. I knew this was all scripted, but me being in here wasn't, so I was just going to go with it.**

**"I don't have drinking habits, and this is my little sister Casey, the one you called a drug addict," Punk replied. I stood behind him. I did not like this ring and I did not like that blonde guy, he pissed me off a bit.**

**"So, she's here to admit it?" Jericho smirked.**

**"NO, I'm NOT; I'm here to watch my big brother kick your ass!" I told him straight out and flat. Both men just stared at me in amazement. I shrugged nonchalantly, but on the inside, I thought I was gonna puke. This was all new to me, and this Jericho guy was really creepy.**

**They continued to banter, and I got bored so I sat down in the ring with my legs crossed and played with my microphone. The crowd went bat shit crazy laughing, and I didn't understand why.**

**I noticed Punk and Jericho started pushing each other around, so I crawled behind Jericho, and Punk flipped him over my back.**

**I scrambled out of the ring as fast as I could as Punk ended up winning the match only a few moments later.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would seriously like to thank Punksgirlforlife, for writing this chapter for me to help me with my writer's block! You seriously rock! …like seriously! I know I've been an ass about uploading the next chapter to 'Whispering Uncertainties', but I still can't figure out how to do it since I've been following the actual storyline in TNA. *sigh***


End file.
